Singing me home
by Washington-Jones
Summary: Tate for the Tate-a-thlon community.


**A Tate for the Tate-a-thlon community. YEAHA ! Enjoy and have a nice, sweet and cheesy Valentine's day !**

* * *

><p>Tony DiNozzo had ever expected this to happen. <em>Never<em> expected this. But there he was, waiting for some Mrs DiNozzo. And he felt like a teenager on the Prom night. Dressed like a penguin, but an happy one. Stupid assignment. He could barely remember what had gotten him into this. Something about Director Vance and the SecNav. And Gibbs wasn't there. And Gibbs wasn't aware of this goddamn secret assignment. He was lying to him again. But he would never fall into this trap again. No more Jeanne Benoît. No more Paula Cassidy. No more lies. No more false romances. No more heartbreaking ending. No more love. This was going to be just a bit of acting. Anthony DiNozzo, the flirt, was back. Even if it hurt, even if he wasn't ready.

Vance had only told him about "getting an NCIS agent back from a long undercover op'". Which meant he probably hadn't ever met the girl. But the director had assured him said-agent would recognize him. So, there he was, waiting for some Mrs DiNozzo, a bunch of flowers in his hand. Lilys. He couldn't get why those flowers, out of all the flowers on earth, but at the flower shop, that was what he had asked for. He remembered the smell of lilys and felt at ease whenever the scent reached him. Yet, he couldn't say why.

Dark grey Armani suit, white shirt, navy blue tie. He felt goosebumps when the song started.

_My baby's riding shotgun_  
><em>Singin just a little off key<em>  
><em>Her feet on the dashboard<em>  
><em>Tapping out the back beat<em>

_The song on the radio_

_Is talking about the love we make_

_I know just what she's thinking_  
><em>And I can't wait<em>

He shivered, recognizing the song. The song they used to listen to. Notes and lily smell.

_Oh my sweet love_  
><em>Keep singing me home<em>  
><em>(Keep singing, love, keep singing)<em>  
><em>Oh my sweet love<em>  
><em>Keep singing me home<em>  
><em>(Keep singing, love, keep singing)<em>

The ride to Oklahoma had been a long one. Why were they even going there ? He hadn't asked her. And she had thanked him for that.

The song... it was this very song. And it made his heart break. He remembered her laugh when they had started singing at the same time. Totally out of tune. He was. She, on the other hand, had an beautiful voice, with a tone that had nearly made him die. This was beautiful.

_Her tanline's showing_  
><em>Out the waist of her cutoff jeans<em>

_Her damp hair blowing out the window_  
><em>In the summer breeze<em>

_Got the sunshine_  
><em>Shining through the windshield<em>  
><em>Got a hand on her leg<em>  
><em>The other on the wheel<em>

He wanted to lean on her and place a gentle kiss on her's, but he didn't. Years after that stupid, hot weather afternoon, he still couldn't forgive himself. He missed her like crazy.

She stood there, on the staircase. Damn, was it... Tony ? She closed her eyes, a part of her hoping that his ghost would be gone when she would flash them open. But he wasn't.

Oh my sweet love  
>Keep singing me home<br>(Keep singing, love, keep singing)  
>Oh my sweet love<br>Keep singing me home  
>(Keep singing, love, keep singing)<p>

She wore a crimson, knee-length dress with velvet high heels. Her once brown hair lightened by blonde streaks. Her assignment was over. She had dismantled a tango group. It had taken her five years. Five years of her life. Quite a long time. She sighed

_Oh and when we get together_  
><em>The love we make together<em>  
><em>It blows my mind<em>  
><em>Every time we touch<em>  
><em>Oh I can't get enough.<em>

Tony, lost in his memories, couldn't see her. A good thing. He couldn't see her, nor than imagine what Vance was doing at the time. Rule number twelve wouldn't be a problem anymore.

Smiling at the thought of what they could have had, he opened his eyes and shot a look at the staircase. Maybe the agent would be there. Maybe...

_So slide on in a little closer_  
><em>And lay your head here on my shoulder<em>

They eyes locked into each others, surprised mixed with utter confusion. Was it even possible for her/him to be there ? She flashed a smile as she finally recognized the song. Of course. It had to be _their_ song.

_Oh my sweet love_  
><em>Keep singing me home<em>  
><em>(Keep singing, love, keep singing)<em>  
><em>Oh my sweet love<em>  
><em>Keep singing me home<em>  
><em>(Keep singing, love, keep singing)<em>

Under other circumstancies, he would have found it cheesy. A long lost love, coming back on a Valentine's day after so many years. On their song. But it was not.

He climbed the stairs quickly, without even lowering his eyes from hers. He couldn't believe it. But there she was.

_Oh my sweet love_  
><em>Keep singing me home<em>  
><em>Oh my sweet love<em>  
><em>Keep singing me home<em>  
><em>Keep singing, love, keep singing me home<em>

"Mister DiNozzo."

"Kate."

There was no other way to great each other. No other way to say what had to be said.

"'brought you flowers."

Kate took the bunch of flowers and hold it to her heart.

"You remembered they were my favorite ? Good job Tony."

Her favorite ?

_Sunshine shining through the windshield_  
><em>Got a hand on her leg<em>  
><em>The other on the wheel<em>

The soothing feeling finally had a meaning. Memories sprang in their mind as she hold the flowers, looking at each other. This car ride to Oklahoma. The summer heat. The song. Their knees brushing at the picnic by the lake. The burning they had felt, leaving the other behind, after that day on the rooftop. What was this feeling ?

_Love_  
><em>Love<em>  
><em>Love<em>  
><em>Love<em>  
><em>Love<em>

The Italian laughed. The song. Always the song. Answering their questions. Giving them a second chance. He took a step closer, not qite sure she would allow him to, but as she didn't step back, he leant gently and press his lips on hers. Soft. Sweet. Addicting. She smiled in the kiss before pulling her free hand on the back of his neck, pulling him closer.

_Sing me home_  
><em>Why don't you sing me home<em>

She had been singing the last two verses along with the band, but he had only heard her voice.

"I think it's time to get home."

He nodded before kissing her again.

"If you promise to keep singing."


End file.
